Culpable y evidencia
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Fran no podía saber que él era culpable de que Chrome actuara de forma tan nerviosa y tímida con él. Mas especificamente, no podía saber que era su yo del futuro el culpable de todo eso. 2696. Gekokujou.


**Título: **Culpable y evidencia.

**Pairing: **2696

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Arc del Futuro, arruinado completamente un pairing amor, OoC.

**Notas**: Dedicado a Lluvia porque ella dio el plot bunny, pero que arruine completamente (perdón ;_;)

Personajes no míos, son de Akira Amano.

La primera vez que Fran vio a Chrome, cuando ella lo había ido a buscar a ese estúpido orfanato, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica y la actitud exageradamente nerviosa que tuvo con él le había parecido un poco extraña, extrañes que disminuyó cuando se dio cuenta que la chica se comportaba de esa forma con casi todas las personas que la rodeaban, por eso no le dio más importancia al asunto y lo dejó pasar, pensando que seguramente no significaba nada

Fran no podía saber cuan equivocado estaba, así como tampoco podía saber que el único culpable de que la Guardiana actuara de esa forma cuando se conocieron había sido, de hecho, él mismo.

….

Les habían dado unos minutos para que se despidieran de los demás antes de mandarlos al pasado nuevamente y ella, apretando fuertemente su mochila contra su pecho, había emprendido un trote ligero nada mas el pelirrojo había acabado de hablar, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia lo que antes había sido la impecable base de los Vongola, buscando entre los escombros y las zonas que se habían logrado salvar a Mukuro, creyendo haberlo visto irse en esa dirección minutos atrás.

Sin embargo su búsqueda no dio los frutos que esperaba y, después de varios minutos de no encontrarlo bajó su cabeza ocultando su mirada decepcionada tras su cabello al mismo tiempo que ingresaba a la última zona que le faltaba por revisar.

Solo que adentro no se encontraba quien buscaba.

―Ah, Chrome―habló el chico con el curioso gorro en la cabeza, logrando que una mirada curiosa y de duda se instalara en los ojos de la Guardiana.

No lo conocía pero recordaba haberlo visto a un lado de Mukuro después de que la batalla que habían tenido finalizara y de que todos se trasladaran a la base.

Chrome omitió totalmente el hecho de que cuando los vio el de cabello verde estaba siendo apuñalado en la cabeza por el tridente de Mukuro centrándose solamente en lo importante del asunto.

― ¿Fran?—inquirió dubitativa, recordando que por ese nombre Ken lo había llamado ―mas bien gritado― mientras lo perseguía completamente furioso por los pasillos destruidos de la base.

El muchacho en cuestión asintió levemente levantando segundo después su mano para mostrare el signo de paz con dos dedos a modo de saludo y presentación.

―Tú eres…―habló entrecortado la Guardiana, sintiendo su habitual timidez salir a la luz y el sonrojo provocado por esa misma timidez instalarse en sus mejillas.

―El alumno del idiota cabeza de piña―aclaró Fran, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas sin dejar de observarla.

Chrome asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprender, lanzando miradas cortas al muchacho frente a ella y otras más a la salida en una muda y clara señal de querer salir de allí, mas por lo nerviosa que la ponía estar allí, tanto por su típica timidez como por nervios de no conocer al chico frente a ella en lo más mínimo, que por desagrado por estar a solas con él.

―Hace mucho que no nos veíamos―habló al aire captando la atención de Chrome que lo vio con un poco de curiosidad bajo capas y capas de timidez.

―E-En mi tiempo aún no nos conocemos―dijo bajito apretujando más aun su mochila contra su pecho.

―El cabeza de piña por primera vez hará algo bien y solucionara eso pronto―explicó mientras se levantaba de su asiento― pero por el momento y aunque se enoje…― dijo casi enigmáticamente y, sin dejar de verla, comenzó a eliminar la distancia que los separaba con pasos lentos y seguros hasta quedar frente a ella lo cual evidentemente aumentó el nerviosismo en la Guardiana que en vano intentó alejarse dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Fran, por otro lado, con una mirada seria y una expresión decidida acercó su rostro al de ella y, evitando que se alejara aún mas de él tomó su barbilla con sus manos, acariciando levemente la pálida piel con su pulgar y, dándole un último vistazo a la Guardiana que le devolvía una temblorosa mirada posó sin ningún atisbo de duda sus labios sobre los de ella, sintiendo claramente el temblor que su acción produjo en el cuerpo de la chica y el calor que iba subiendo a su cara a través de la mano que ahora apoyaba en la suave mejilla de Chrome mientras la otra rodeaba delicadamente su cintura.

Y, presionando el agarre con el que la rodeaba la obligó a entreabrir la boca, cosa que, soltando un suspiro que se ahogó entre ambos labios, Chrome terminó por hacer, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la tela de la mochila que cargaba y sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera.

Y el ilusionista, complacido con esa acción, no hizo más que comenzar a mover sus labios contra los de ella quien por reflejo entreabrió más la boca y temblorosamente también comenzó a mover sus labios.

Luego de unos segundos más Fran rompió el contacto entre ellos y el agarre en su cintura dejándola libre pero manteniendo la mano en la mejilla tibia de Chrome quien aun aturdida no se alejaba.

―Nos volveremos a ver pronto―soltó serio y viéndola fijamente, mirada que le sacó un sonrojo más pronunciado a la Guardiana y que provocó que sus manos comenzaran a sudar.

Sabía que iba a ser así, sin duda alguna, podía notar perfectamente la seguridad en las palabras del muchacho además de la promesa implícita de "y si no es así, definitivamente te voy a ir a buscar" que también logró que un temblor recorriera su espalda y que respirara aceleradamente.

Por eso, cuando Mukuro la mandó a buscarlo en el presente y ambos se volvieron a encontrar, Chrome no pudo evitar pensar que el muchacho había cumplido su promesa, y ese pensamiento y recordar lo que había sucedido lograron sacarle un sonrojo y que desviara la mirada avergonzada de los ojos verdes que la veían curiosos y extrañados.

Menos mal que él no podía saber la verdadera razón de su sonrojo.

Por otro lado, Mukuro, en la cabeza de Chrome pudo enterarse de lo sucedido, y definitivamente eso no se iba a quedar así. Su alumno lo iba a pagar.

Y bastante caro.


End file.
